Samantha Greene 'Chavam
JyaoK74ZCDo (Normal) GiCf3hawP0U (Demon mode) JIk-0PyrMl0 (Party Time) Personality Sam is a kind individual despite being a demon. She cares for others and tries to help people out if they need it. But Sam can get angry easily, this causes her to shift into her Demon mode. She uses her power for good, but her personality can be traced back to thousands of years of torture and guilt in her family. She often talks in the third person, describing herself as "The Red-Eyed Devil". Early life Sam grew up in a town called Kentville in Washington, when she was growing up she had no idea what she really was and it wasn't until she was a Demon until she was 10. She learned how to harness her powers at age 11 and after a few years she met another Demon, this one was even stronger and he took her on as apprentice. The Demon treated Sam terribly and this led her to plan his demise. She had in her mind she would defeat her "Master" once and for all. Fighting the demon and gaining her thrown, and few other events One day while he was walking in the forest, Sam bumped into Alien-king. The two hit it off and soon Sam asked Alien for help, she needed help taking down the demon she worked for. Alien agreed to help her and after traveling to a demonic plane the two were soon met by him. After a long battle they manage to kill the demon, Sam absorbed his power and grew even stronger. She used this magic to grant Alien the power to transform into a human whenever he pleased. She was once back to the surface of Eden to arrive at a strange... teleporter. She went inside it and found herself in the year 2077, she found she was the Leader of The Russian Army. She had overwhelming power, but she couldn't get the fact over that she was lost in her life. Then it happened, the bombs fell and destroyed the Earth, The Great War was over. The United States and China destroyed everything, But Sam was spared, but her army was gone. She found a new hideout within the next few days, Vault 101. After emerging from the Vault, she found the world become a Wasteland, she ventured out to find her teleporter and get her home. Powers 'Demon mode - '''Sam, when angry. Can harness extreme magic. This changes her physical appearance and makes her stronger. When in this mode, she can shoot fireballs from her hands and summons shadowy demons to aid her in battle. '''Demon mode stage 2 - '''This mode is rarely used as Sam must be at her peak in anger for it to occur. When in stage 2, she sprouts wings and is able to fly. Her fireballs become even stronger and she can even summon flames from the ground, which will burn anything in sight. '''Demon Mode, Stage 3 '- Nobody has ever seen or heard of the Legendary mode behind Sam's anger, but some rumor she turns into the Devil, while some say She becomes a Cross-hybrid of the Devil and a vampire. Gallery AnimeVampire.jpg|Sam in stage one of demon mode. EvilPurpleAnimeGirl.jpg|Sam in stage 2 of demon mode Hot-Anime-Girl-psd34584.png|Samantha in her early days as The Devil's "servant" 1389760-bigthumbnail.jpg|Samantha before her days as a demon 295088.jpg|A really closeup of Sam Current Life Samantha, or "The Red-Eyed Devil", has begin her life anew with the annocement of her new lovely boyfriend, Rtas 'Chavem, the two have been together for a short while and are enjoying each other's comapny. She also begin writing her autobiography. Category:Good Category:The Real KYR SP33DY'S characters Category:Demons Category:Pages with Audio Files Category:Female Category:Human